


sweet stranger

by PrincessHeda94



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHeda94/pseuds/PrincessHeda94





	1. Chapter 1

It's late Friday night and I'm out walking as I couldn't sleep, Too much on my mind. I'm looking to the sky as the stars and moon shine so bright and I smile. I round the corner and bump into something and fall to the ground. It wasn't something it was a someone. I groan as I get up "I'm so sorry I wasn't watching wh..." I stop mid sentence as my eyes meet your beautiful browns and blush. I shake my head and say "I really am sorry I wasn't watching were I was going, I was looking at the sky. I guess I should have waited until I got to my destination huh?" I giggle nervously as you smile at me "it's alright love. But yes you should have waited." I smile and go a little more red "why are you out so late?" I ask curiously but then change my mind for being nosy "sorry you don't have to answer that." You shake your head "it's fine really, I just can't sleep. Why are you out here?" I shrug my shoulders "same I can't sleep. As weird as this is would you like to join me? I'm going to a secluded area just to watch the stars. It always helps me feel better and sleep. Looking at the sky and seeing how big it is, makes everything down here seem so small." I say as I gaze up at the sky again "I'm Raven" I hold my hand out for you to shake and when you take it I smile "Pleasure to meet you , I'm Angel." I smile and say "no, the pleasure is definitely mine" 

 

You laugh and it's definitely the best melody I have heard and from now on i want to make you laugh "I would love to join you in your secret star gazing place." You say with a sweet smile. "Hope you don't mind the walk or nature cause it's just out there, where the city won't bug us and between you and I, I think it being out there away from here makes the stars shine that little more." I smile as I start walking. 

 

When we reach the area I stop you and say "close your eyes and no peaking. I'm going to trust you, a complete stranger" I smirk "not to peak." I laugh a little as you smile and cover your eyes. I walk a head a little and move a few shrubs and take off all the protective layers on top of a mattress with pillows and blankets. "Ok open your eyes but don't get your hopes up it's not much." I giggle. You uncover your eyes and raise a brow "you have a bed out here?" I nod and blush "I got lazy and didn't want to keep dragging my swag out here so I just built a small wooden frame with special materials so the ground won't ruin it and I cover it with my old swag canvas so it doesn't get wet." I shrug my shoulders "no one has seen it so I never cared to make it look good. There was no need it was so I could look at the sky." I say as I lay down and pat next me me "I won't bite" I smile at you and you get on the bed "the sky is beautiful and holds so many secrets and did you know the stars that we see are actually dead. And did you know that every start in the sky is actually bigger then the sun? And did you know stars don't actually twinkle, it has something to do with going through layers as it moves." I say while looking at the sky "you really have a thing for stars huh?" I chuckle "yes and no but I was that kid that read facts for fun. I love space and the stars but I would never actually make it a job. I like the mystery to be honest. I love to learn but at a slow rate I do t want everything to be unsolved. That's what puzzles are for." I blush at talking to much "I'm sorry if I'm boring you." I look at you as you watch the sky "it's ok but you're right they shine a little brighter and the sky is so beautiful" I smile "yes it is" 

 

We lay there for a few hours in peace watching the sky. I see a shooting star and point to it "make a wish Angel." I smile at you "what did you wish for?" I ask curiously "I can't tell you or it won't come true." I smile and roll my eyes playfully "I can't make it come true if I don't know what it is." I smile hoping you would tell me "nice try but I'm not telling." You laugh and I'm over the moon I got to make you do that again. "You have a beautiful laugh" I say softly and yawn but I still see the slight blush in your cheeks "thank you" you say back just as soft. I look back up to the sky for a while again "Angel?" I say say so soft that if we weren't this close you wouldn't hear it and when you don't answer I look at you and see that you have fallen asleep. I smile and pull a blanket up over you "goodnight sweet stranger." I say before I pull the other blanket up and going to sleep myself.


	2. sweet hope

when the sun started to rise I was the first to wake. a little confuses in my sleepy state but when I hear a little snore next to me I jumps and scream out of fright, waking you, the sweet stranger next to me. as I see your face i finally recalled everything "oh gosh Angel I'm so sorry I woke you, i kinda forgot in my sleepy haze that i invited you out here." I giggle softly "You cute little snore scared me" "i do not snore" you say as pouts an sit up "okay maybe a little when I'm really exhausted." i smile smile at you as you speak and explain why. "Could I buy you a tea?" i ask and blush. you look at me with a smile and it lets my butterflies go free in my stomach, then you finally answer "sure pretty girl, lets go." if it was possible i turned even redder "Th-th-thanks" i stutter. on the inside i'm face palming myself for stuttering and really? thanks? i shake my head and get up and hold my hand out for you. you take my hand and i pull you up "thank you Raven." i shrug my shoulders and smile "anytime".

i start fixing the bed and i see you trying to help "its all good lovely i can do this," i bite my lip and then say "maybe next time you can help me out." i wink at you playfully. the bed is done and i pick the cover up. you grab one end even after i said no "someones a bit cocky, buuuut i can help now and next time" you wink at me and smirk, setting the butterflies a mess again. i just smile as we finish covering the bed. "thank you Angel, now lets go get some tea." i say in a British accent and laugh "sorry that was horrible." you nod your head "Yes ma'am" i look at you with fake offence "heyyyy you're meant to say no it wasn't, it was spot on. not agree with me." you laugh again and just say "nope". we walk together back into town in a welcomed, comfortable, silence.

i lead us to a small hole in the wall cafe, it has books, beanbags, lounge chairs, you name it. you can read the books and drink, eat, whatever you want. its called país de los sueños, dream land. i walk up to the counter and smile as i see the old man who owns the place "Dante how are you?" he turns and smiles at me then frowns "you better explain to me why you haven't been in for the last two weeks young lady" he looks at you and smiles and looks back at me "oh so you ditch this old man for a pretty face huh?" i blush and am in shock. he turns to you "pleasure to meet you but can i ask what you're intentions are with this meat head?" "stop stop stop, Dante we just met last night." i turn to you red and flustered "I'm really sorry, you can leave if you wish" you laugh and it makes me feel relaxed "now why would i do that? i wouldn't get to see how many times you have to apologise to me then." my jaw drops slightly and turns into a smile as i shake my head. i playfully push you "you're just as bad as the old man. Angel meet Dante, Dante meet Angel. i would like my normal thank you and Angel can have what she wishes." i smile and hand him $20 he shakes his head no and you bump my shoulder and whisper in my ear "looks like you still owe me a tea some other time." i smirk and playfully say "someones a bit cocky, buuuuuuuut your right" i giggle and walk over to a seat as you tell Dante what you want.

we sit, talk and laugh for hours. i don't remember the last time i smiled so much. you check your phone and you look at me with sad eyes "I sadly have to go cause i have work in an hour but if you give me your number we can text and plan our next adventure." i smile and hold my hand out for your phone "sounds like a plan." you hand me your phone and i put my number in saving it under 'best person ever' i smirk at you as i hand your phone over "send me a text so i have your number?" you nod and then laugh as you send a text "you really are something" i nod my head "yep i'm the best person ever. now go so i'm not the reason you're late for work." we say our goodbyes and i sit in my seat a while longer and Dante sits down where you were "shes given you you're smile back" i blush and shake my head "no shes given me sweet hope"


End file.
